Seducing The Boss
by carissa101
Summary: Hermione loathes her boss Draco she,thinks he is an arrogant and pompous jerk. Draco thinks Hermione is the most ungrace, unlady like,awkward woman to curse his office. What happen when Hermione co-workers decide that to place a bet to see if Hermione can seduce Draco. Will Hermione succeed and may be even win a heart or two? You will just have to wait and see.
1. Chapter One

** This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy my first chapter. I got the idea for this story from a song by Marina and the Diamonds How To Be A HeartBreaker. Also I'm looking for a Beta reader for this story. I know you suppose to have one before you publish but I couldn't find one so if you interested please PM me and don't forget to review, favorite,follow if you like my story. Also Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I have to make sure and say that because I'm not cut out for jail. **

"Ugh", Hermione Granger sighed as she was rubbing her annoying,pompous, asshole of a boss, Draco Malfoy had just dropped of a huge stack of files for her to sort through just before she was getting ready to leave.

"Granger, I need these done before for staff meeting tomorrow."he commanded. Hermione opened her mouth to say something when he hissed, "Granger we all know you have no social life , I can tell by the way you look you have no boyfriend." And with that he stalked out of her office.

Hermione was fuming if it wasn't for a fact that she needed this job she would have hexed him blind. Hermione in fact did have somewhere to be after work. Ginny had invited her over for dinner to meet some guy. Hermione rolled her eyes, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Heremione mother ,were constantly pressing her to get married and have kids. Hermione honestly wasn't interested in any of that. For her work come first and everything else come after. Hermione checked the time 7:55, she was supposed to be at Ginny's by 8:00. Hermione picked up her IPhone and dial Ginny's number. She was a bit scared what her reaction might be considering Ginny the when Hermione canceled plan for work.

"James, Albus, stop running in the house and go wash up for dinner." Ginny yelled at her sons before answering the phone. "Hello."

"Ginny" Hermione answered.

"Hermione are you calling to cancel dinner." Ginny said bluntly. Hermione stayed quiet.

"Hermione Granger you better be sick or have a broken leg because if you are at work I'll do the Baty-Bogey hex on you."

"Ginny I was about to leave when you-know-who dropped off a stack of files and a couple of insults."

"Honestly Hermione why do you still work there."

" I like my job not my boss." Which was true Hermione loved what she did but loathe Malfoy.

Ginny let out a sigh. "Well Hermione what do I tell Ernie."

"Tell him that I came down with the flu."

"Alright."

"Thank you so much Ginny."

"Yeah, yeah make sure you treat me and Luna to a girls night."

"Sure thing." And with that Hermione hanged up her phone. She let out a long sigh and sloughed in her uncomfortable desk chair. She ruffled her bushy hair.

"Draco Malfoy you bastard." She yelled.

* * *

My ears are ringing I think someone talking about me." Draco said to his girlfriend Astoria Greengrass.

"They probably talking about how handsome you are." Astoria replied. Draco and Astoria and were currently sitting in the Wizarding World newest food craze , The Three Season and a Cauldron. The restaurant was so popular you had to reserve a table three months in advance. Astoria knew Draco was going to pop the question they had been dating for 5 years and today was their anniversary. When he told her of the date she bought a new dress and put highlights in her hair. The waiter walked over to their table with their deserts. When he uncovered the silver platter, Astoria eyes fell to the little black box on a delicious german chocolate cake. Astoria looked at Draco wide eyed. This was the day she had been waiting for. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she reached for the box. She slowly lifted the cover and there inside the box was a ...

!

Hermione was sitting on her couch eating take out back at her apartment while sorting through the files. She decided to take them home instead of staying in her office. There been many of time were Hermione actually fell asleep in her office from drowsiness. She was currently wearing her favorite PJs which were all white with little witch hats decorated on them. Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her cat overweight ginger cat, Crookshanks was rubbing her leg purring. Hermione scratch him under his chin say "You go to bed boy I follow after I get these done." The cat purred in replied and walked off the bedroom. Hermione yawed again , her eyes felt heavy,she tried to fight it but she finally succumbed to her drowsiness and laid back on her couch unbeknownst to the scene that happen half way across town at The Three Season and Cauldron.

* * *

Astoria blinked her eyes for a couple of seconds, she couldn't believe her eyes. There in the box was a pair of diamond earrings. She suddenly felt a mix of anger,sadness and disappointment come over her live a wave of cold air. Draco looked at his girlfriend,he could tell her emotion because she looked like a mix of everything. All of A sudden Astoria let out some unattractive sobs. Everyone in the restaurant turned their attention to sobbing Astoria and a clearly pissed off Draco.

"Draco do you love me?" Astoria asked in between sobs.

** "**Of course I do."Draco answered her hoping she would pull herself together and quit making them look like fools.

"Then why won't you marry me.

"Astoria please not now". Draco couldn 't believe it, he just got her an expense pair of diamonds earrings and she wants to embarrass him and bring up marriage. Astoria loved to pick fight on this touchy subject.

"No Draco we're doing this now. if you love me so much why haven't you married me yet. Every time I bring marriage or kids you ignore me."

"Because I'm not ready for marriage or kids yet." Between Astoria, his mother and father, he didn't know who was more annoying with this marriage shit. Draco just turned 23 he didn't see the need to get married yet, but Astoria had a different point of view.

"Draco you push me aside for work." Astoria whined like a little child. Anger was starting to boil inside Draco he was tempted to say to her 'Even if I get married it won't be to you.'

"Draco I have had it with you, you're a workaholic and if you not ready to take the next step then I'm leaving." Astoria howl as she got up from the table. Draco didn't know if he should call her name and go get her or just let her leave. Draco sighed and gave glares to everyone who was staring. He picked up the box with the earring that Astoria had left and march out the door. Fuming and cursing under his breath.

A couple tables away from this overly dramatic scene sat Rita Skeeter a small smile curved around her lips. Her writers block had just been lifted and she had her next article for the next magazine issue.

* * *

Hermione felt few wet tickles on her cheek. Cookshack was licking her so she could get up. Since that didn't work he decided to pounce on her face.

"Cookshack get off." Hermione groaned. The cat slid off her face and on to the ground. Hermione rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her back ached a little because she fell asleep on the couch. Hermione glanced at her clock 7: 50. She was late. Hermione jumped off the couch and raced in to her room , she pulled out the first garment she laid eyes on. She sniffed it, it to see if I was clean. It wasn't. ' I really need to do laundry.' Hermione then rummaged through her closet to find some clean clothing to put on. Finally she found a dress, as she tried to pull it over her head she stumbled into the bathroom. She fumbled around knocking things over. She didn't have time to brush her teeth so she gurgled some mouthwash. She raced into the kitchen looking for breakfast. Her fridge was practically filled with take out left over that need to be thrown out.

She closed her fridge, she decided to get breakfast on her way to work. Hermione slipped her feet in to her old lady flats and tried hard to brush her untameable hair to no avail. She grabbed her bag and picked up all the files. She fumbled around to try to lock her door. When Hermione apparited in the office. Out of breath.

"Granger." she heard a voice call behind her that made her cringe.

"Yes Malfoy." she answered turning around.

"That sir too you," he snarled. "You're late don't make take that off you paycheck. " Draco didn't notice that Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did you get those finished?" he said.

"Yes." Hermione replied. Draco raised an eyebrow. Hermione added "Sir" at the end.

"Bring them to my office." he said sharply. Draco looked Hermione up and down, his lip curled and he shook his head. "Miss Granger would you please try to dress more appropriately. This is a respected business not a Goodwill." And with that Draco turned mouth snapped out. She squinted her eyes and did an unlady like hand gesture behind his back. Hermione stopped at the coffee room before heading to her office.

"Hey doesn't anyone know what you-know-who 's problem today?" Hermione asked.

Blaise shook his head no and Hannah just shrugged.

"Well he must be on his period or something because he keeps snapping at me." Hermione groaned.

Hannah snickered. "Maybe he has a thing for you, he alway calling your name I mean I don't think he even knows my name."

"Yeah I agree with Hannah. I could see you together." chuckles. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Stop playing you two." she moaned.

"No serious he might be in love." Blaise added.

"Like if the boss would fall for her." Terry stated. Hermione glared at him.

"What are you trying to say?" she snapped.

"Hermione you're…. well you're Hermione." he said making a gesture to all of her.

"Actually if Hermione would dress like a young woman and not some blind bag lady I think she would be a great catch." Blaise said coming to her defence though Hermione felt like he was insulting her too.

"No Blaise I agree with Terry." Lavender said.

"Ok Terry, Lavender and all other let's make bets too see if Miss Hermione Granger can seduce our merciless boss to fall head over heels in love with her." Blaise announced. Everyone in the room ears perked.

"Ok let's make a bet all those who vote for Hermione will be our servants for a year." Terry proposed. He nodded in agreement. "If we lose we'll be your servants." Everyone then began to make other individual bets and take sides.

"Wait you guys can't do this." Hermione interrupted, looking dumbfounded.

"We can and we shall Hermione." Blaise said. "I'm counting on you."

Opened her mouth to object when Blaise added "I'll buy expense german chocolate every week for a year." Hermione loved chocolate and she never had the expense kinds before. Blaise's face lite up as he could tell that Hermione was contemplating whether to take the offer or not. Hermione was torn she hated Malfoy but loved chocolate. "I'll buy for you even if you fail." Blaise put in hoping that would help make up her mind. Hermione shook her head yes and the room erupted with cheer.

"What are you doing get back to work !" Malfoy screeched.

Hermione took a good look at the man she was suppose to seduce and knew she had her work cut out for her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me and if it did I wouldn't be living in Indiana or the Untied States for that matter. I would somewhere in Europe drinking fruity drink and admiring art. Plus I would have already made sequel to the Harry Potter series. **

Hermione was about to leave work when Hannah and Susan stepped in front of her. Both grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Hermione." Hannah said grabbing Hermione arms. "Come with us."

"Why?" Hermione asked. Hannah and Susan looked at each other and smiled. Hermione tried to slip out of their tight grasp but had no success.

"Why are you two kidnapping me?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise sent us to fix you up and tomorrow he's gonna take you shopping." Said Susan. Hermione sigh, Blaise was serious wasn't he. Hannah and Susan looked at each other and nodded, with a faint pop the three women were gone.

* * *

Draco Malfoy leaned back in his desk chair looking around his huge office. He let out a long sigh. Astoria hasn't called him back,after their dinner date he called to say he was sorry but still didn't want to get married. Draco rubbed the back of his neck, Astoria was always over dramatic. She was used to getting what she wants by throwing a fit. Draco usually rolled his eyes and ignored her. She wonders why he never wants to spend time with her. She was selfish and petty. Draco got up and grabbed his stuff and flicked off the lights to his office. He was feeling a bit peckish so he decided to go and grab a bite to eat. He was unaware of the stares and whispers that were following him as she strolled the street.

Someone obnoxious guy bumped into looked at the man with an angry glare and he backed off. 'People these day were just annoying and obnoxious jackasses.' He thought to himself. It wasn't just a few seconds later until Draco had a few other encounters. One woman asked him how does he sleeps at night. He rolled his eyes replied "I sleep just fine." Draco was just at the door of the pub she felt his phone ring in his jacket pocket.

"Draco get home right now." Narcissa said.

"Why is something wrong?" He asked her. His mother spoke.

"What!" Draco yelled.

* * *

Hermione,Hannah,and Susan appeared in front of a beauty salon.

"Hermione you're getting your hair fixed up." Hannah said smile happily.

"I don't like people messing with my hair." Hermione told them looking nervous.

"Hermione, Blaise said if you cooperate he'll buy you a big box of chocolates." Susan told her.

Hermione's ears perked up. 'Damn you Blaise exploiting my love of chocolates.'

Hannah looked at her face, "I'll take that as a yes." She said pulled Hermione inside. Hannah rang the bell that was on the desk. A tall man with gorgeous hair and sparkling green eyes stepped out.

"Hannah what can I do for you?" He said in a French accent. That made him look even sexier in Hermione's eyes.

"Nothing for me today, Max but my friend, Hermione needs your help." Hannah said. Max smiled at Hermione making her blush like a school girl.

Max looked her up and down nodded his head.

"What do you think ?" Hannah asked.

"Beautiful girl if only she took care of herself." Hermione was blushing more now at his comment. 'He thinks I'm beautiful.'

"I was think highlights." Hannah stated. Max nodded,but add "How about the fashion craze the ombre effect."

"That would look great on Hermione." Susan replied clapping her hands.

"Well Madam..."

"Granger."

"Madam Granger let's get to work."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his study and his wife Narcissa could tell by his eyes that he was blazing with anger. Narcissa patted his hand he didn't even respond. She sighed quietly to herself. Suddenly the door opened and Draco walked in looking equally angry.

"Look at this." His father said throwing him a magazine. Witch Weekly, an infamous gossip mag. On the cover was a sobbing Astoria. The Headline read; Heartless Pureblood Prince Breaking Poor Hearts.

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'What a ridiculous title.' He read the article.

_"Yesterday at ever so popular Three Season and Cauldron. Pure blood prince Draco Malfoy had a big blow out with longtime girlfriend Astoria Greengrass. Draco turned back to his bad boy way leaving poor Astoria in the dust. Miss Greengrass wanted to take things to the next level. Eyewitnesses accounts say that Astoria told Draco that she loved him and wanted to get married. Draco replied he had no intention of getting marrying her. Heartbroken Astoria stroked out and leaving cruel Draco behind. Friends of Astoria said they are happy she left her relationship with him was unhealthy. Some source say that Astoria might be pregnant and wants a good home for her and Draco child. Other say Draco was cheating on Astoria with a beautiful model. Yet other say Draco got a secret love child out there somewhere. It doesn't matter,which one of these are true , the only thing that does is that our hearts should go out to poor sweet Astoria. Wizard fathers better hide their daughters because Heartless Pureblood Prince is coming for you." ~Rita Skeet_er.

"What *bollocks*." Draco sneered, throwing the magazine in the fireplace.

"Why haven't you propose yet?" He father asked. Draco knew all too well where this conversation was going. He moaned.

"First, Astoria and now you two who else is gonna pester me about marriage. Do I have to spell it out for you I'm not ready yet." Draco spat out annoyed with this stupid subject.

"You better be ready. You as well as I do that the Malfoy bloodline needs an heir." His father said.

"What do you want me to do about that ?" Draco snarled.

Lucius was about to open his mouth when his wife interrupted and said "Draco, darling go wash up for dinner." She glared at her husband. Draco took that as a hint to leave.

* * *

"Oh my great merlin's beard."Hannah exclaimed. Looking at the work of Max's skilled hands on Hermione.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked sheepishly. Max handed her a mirror. Hermione had to admit she looked good. Her hair no longer untameable but had long soft wave going down her back. Max add a blonde ombre effect to her brown locks.

"Good no ?" Max asked.

"Yes, thank you so much." Hermione said smiling brightly.

"Hermione, when Terry see you he is gonna eat his words." Susan said excitedly. Hermione gave Max a hug before leaving. She waved goodbye to the girls and appreciated in front of her door. There sitting on her welcome amt was a box of chocolates and a note ;

_Hope you like the chocolates and your new hairdo. Be prepared tomorrow because there will be lots of surprises._

_Blaise._

Hermione smiled at the note and opened her door excitedly closing it behind.

* * *

Hermione woke up to hear something pounding on her door. She groaned, there was chocolate wrappers all over her bed. She hopped out of bed and staggered to her front door. She rubbed her eyes and fumbled around with the door knob. She opened the door to come face to face with a smiling Blaise.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty." Blaise said entering Hermione apartment. "How was the chocolate?"

Hermione yawned and said "The chocolate was delicious, I ate the whole box."

Blaise chuckled "I'm sure you did." Crookshank rubbed up against his leg , Blaise scratch him under the chin, Crookshank purred in satisfaction.

"Go get dress, Hermione so we can leave." Blaise said.

"Alright." Hermione said yawing some more.

Hermione walked in her bedroom she didn't feel like looking for clothes to put on so she said "Accio Hermione's clothes.", Instantly clothes flew in to Hermione's hand. She put them on a slipped in to her comfortable flats. Brushed her teeth and apply a small amount of makeup to her face.

Blaise smiled as she walked out. "You ready?" He asked her. Hermione nodded yes.

* * *

Hermione Granger had never in her life step foot in one of these store. She usually passed them by without a glance, today would have been no different if it wasn't for the fact that Blaise practically dragged her inside. Hermione wanted to cover her eyes she always thought these shops were vargur.

"Blaise I understand me being in here but why the heck are you in here?" She asked Blaise who was paying no attention to her because he's eyes were soaking up every inch of the lingerie store.

"Hello how can I help you?" Asked the beautiful blond store clerk.

"My girlfriend and I are looking for some racy lingerie." Answered Blaise smiling at he clerk.

"Oh Ok, I lead you to the section we have especially for young and frisky couples. " said the store clerk with a wink. She then turned on her heel walked to the back. Hermione elbowed Blaise in the side.

"What?" he said rubbing his glared at him. "Did you have something better to say."

Hermione looked him up and down and started "You could have just told her you were gay and you were accompanying. She would have believed it just fine." Hermione finished walking off with a smirk. Blaise opened his mouth looking offended.

"What's your bra size?" the store clerk asked. Hermione blushed, she didn't want to say it infront of Blaise. Luckily for her Blaise wasn't paying any attention, but instead was looking at mannequins, or at least she thought he was.

"34." Hermione answered. Then store clerk then showed her how everything was arranged. Hermione flipped through the rack only picking up what she thought would wear and what she thought was appropriate for a young lady. Hermione shot down most of Blaise suggestions.

"What about this one?" Blaise asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down. It was a thong or maybe it wasn't, Hermione couldn't tell because there was barely anything there. Hermione gave Blaise an icy glare that could turn hell in to a frozen wonderland.

Blaise being Blaise commented, "Wow, Hermione you kinda of looked like Malfoy for a second there when I ask him for more vacation days." Hermione rolled her eyes and said "I think I have picked up a enough lingerie to make my own fashion show."

Blaise shrugged and said "Alright fine,but I still think you would look good in these.",He said holding up the racy thong. Hermione gave him one more glare and he shrunk back in fear saying. "I was joking Hermione, you look like you could crucio me any moment." Hermione sighed and knew that it would be a long day.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was also sighing to himself as he looked at the glittery diamond ring in a small box. He had bought that ring a long time ago when he thought he was in love with Astoria. He had just turned nineteen at the time and he naively believed that he was fully ready for that big commitment but later on he realized that was lust he was feeling not began to think back about when he first meet Astoria Greengrass. It was at the annual winter ball his parents had each year. Draco was sipping some alcohol on the balcony looking out into the ballroom. He was as usually hiding from purebloods and their daughters. He hate when they would try to force the poor daughters on to him. He knew all to well that they just wanted the social status and wealth that came with having ties with the Malfoys. He laughed to himself thinking about just how desperate these people were for power that they would marry their daughters off to someone they barely knew. For all they could know he could be an evil megalomaniac, but they wouldn't see that as a drawback they would only cared about how much money he had in his vault. That when Astoria approached him, he was taken back a bit by her beauty, she had a different present then the other, but Draco shook his head he sure she was just like the rest of the lot.

"Are you trying to get away too?" She asked him smiling,Draco didn't return the gesture. But she didn't seem to mind.

"Not much of a talker are we." She replied. "Well I talk just for the both of us my name is Atoria Greengrass. What's yours?" She said to him. Draco was surprised did she really not know his name or was this some ploy to get his attention. Draco decide to humor her and answer her.

"Nice go meet you Miss Greengrass, my name is Draco Malfoy." He replied kissing her hand.

"Oh there is no need for the formalities that no else around we can just talk normal." She said smiling brightly at him. Draco couldn't help but smile, this was the first time anybody said that to him.

"Look at them out there, don't they seem so talk and laugh with each other knowing that they hate each others guts." She said leaning on the balcony. Draco looked at er with interest, he thought nobody but him thought that.

"You know what faker then them women who only chase men for their good looked and wealth." Draco said hoping thtb would throw her off. It didn't even faze her she only nodded and added "You know what you mean but I know something even faker then that." She said.

"What is that?" Draco asked her, interested in her answer.

"Guys who think that they better then even one and everything, thinking they know everything people and everyone just the same. You know what makes them worst they cynical about just everything and everyone. Believe everyone has some hide agenda and is out to get them or something from them." She said finishing her rant. Draco smirked a little bit and said "For some reason I feel like that comment was directed towards me."

Astoria smirked back a him and said "I don't know you tell me. Was that directed towards you."

"You now what I think I might like you Miss Greengrass." He said smiling her.

"I think I might like you too, Mr. Malfoy." Astoria said smiling back at him. For the rest of the night those two talked the night away. Little did Draco know that was just one of the many face of Astoria Greengrass and she would turn out to be nothing but trouble.

* * *

"Hermione, now begins you're training." Blaise said. They were currently standing outside a coffee shop so where in the muggle shopping district part of London. They had just finished shopping for new outfit for Hermione.

"My training for what?" Hermione asked.

"For seducing silly." Blaise answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would I need that?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Hermione dear it gonna take more then boobs and tits to seduce Malfoy." Said Blaise.

"I know that idiot, and also boobs and fits are the same thing." Hermine answered him a little bit annoyed.

"OK, then go seduce that guy to give you a free cup of coffee." Blaise said pointing to the cashier, he boney freckled face boy with lots of pimples and a set of braces that looked like they would never come off. He didn't look a day older then seventeen at the most. Hermione rolled her eyes and commented "You want me to go and flirt with some nerdy teenager."

"Yes, but if you can't do I'll understand and I'll just give up on this whole bet thing." he said to her. Hermione knew just what he was trying to do,so thought she would humor him a bit by doing his stupid request, plus there was no way she let him take a crack at her ego.

"Alright, I'll do it and you will see no man can resist the womanly charm of Hermione Granger." she uttered with a smirk, she flipped her hair and walked inside toward the cashier. Blaise smiled at his handy work. As she walked towards the cashier she looked him up and down trying to calculate his interest. She saw a marvel comic book in his pocket and a "I heart Star Wars." wristband on his hand. He had a miniature USS Enterprise necklace around his neck. Hermione smirked. 'This is too easy. A marvel nerd and a Star Wars and Star Trek Geek.'

"Hello how can I help you?" The boy asked in a cracked voice, he clearly was now hitting puberty.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if that was the USS Enterprise on your neck?" she asked smiling pointing to his neck. A surprised looked flashed across his face.

"H-how did you know?" he stuttered.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked rising and eyebrow.

"W-well ummm a p-pretty girl like you ummm doesn't look like you're into that can of stuff." he stumbled as his cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red.

"I am into that stuff. I have all the season on dvd and have watch all the movies. Though I believe the newer remakes don't do the franchise justice." she told him which was all true, Hermione loved the muggles sci fi-fantasy stuff, she is also a Doctor Who fangirl.

The boy gasped and said "I didn't think anyone else but me thought that." Hermione smiled at him and added "I hope Disney doesn't do anything to mess up the franchise or it is all over for me." Once again the boy looked amazed, which made Hermione amused. Suddenly a voice behind them said "Can you hurry up and order." The boy looked flushed. "Just one moment sir." he told the impatient customer. He looked at Hermione and blushed. Hermione then open her purse and pretending to be looking for money.

"I think I'm a little short on change." she said looking up at the boy. He smiled at her and whispered "I'll give you one on the on house." Hermione gave him a bright smile and nodded. He went to the back and came back with a cup of fresh cappuccino. He handed it to her and said "This will be our little secret. Ok" Hermione nodded, she tooked the cup purposely brushing his hand making him blush even more. She looked at his nametag and replied ."Thank you so much Jimmy." she beamed at him. He nodded, she walked off and waved him goodbye with a wink that made the boy face turn a super bright shade of red. She walked outside. She found him leaning on the wall with a smug look on his face.

"How did it go?" he asked her. She flashed him the cup and he smiled.

"Are you sure you ain't lying to me and you just bought that on your own." Blaise said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Blaise don't make me hex you." she growled.

"Fine, fine you win. On another note look at this." he said handing her a Witch Weekly Mag.

"Blaise she when did you read women's gossip mag." she said to him.

"I don't but this one caught my eye, read it." He told happily. Hermione obeyed grudgingly. Hermione eyes snapped out as she saw the actilice. Blaise laughed at her reaction. Soon Hermione was in gulfed in the article reading over a few times.

"I didn't know Malfoy had a girlfriend." she said in awes as she handed back the magazine to Blaise.

"Neither did I and I'm suppose to be like one of his best friends. He never tells me anything anymore." Blaise said pouting.

" I just can't believe they called him a prince, if they knew what he was really like they would no sooner adjust that title to Pureblood Git." Hermione said, Blaise laughed at her comment. " Pureblood Git would be a more fitting title for him wouldn't it." he added. Hermione may now find it amusing to laugh at Malfoy expense but little does she know what she in for.

* * *

**A/N:**

**For those of you who is wondering what a Bollocks is it mean total shit.**

**Strawberry Fields: Thank you for the feedback it makes me happy you enjoyed my first chapter**

**Ramyfan; I hope I didn't offend you, but think this type of Hermione fit better with my story plot and yes Hermione and Blaise are really good friends as you can see in this chapter.**

**Sparkle15: You saw some of her seductive charms in this chapter but Hermione will really have to step it up because Malfoy is so different from some nerdy teenage boy.**

**Also**** I hope you guys enjoyed some of the background on Astoria and Draco,because there be alot of Astoria in this story and I'm just going to tell you guys before hand you won't like her very much. Being a Slytherin she will be much more sly than Draco and you'll learn of her intention in later chapters. Also some Hermione and Draco moments will becoming up but they won't be mushy knowing these two.I have some very interesting situations for these two. I hope you guys will enjoy this story and I'll try to be update offend but please don't be angry if you don't see a chapter for a while, I'm very busy. **

**Shout To My Followers: Artemis-Max-Katniss-McLean,Kalyra-Anne, LDB672, Ramyfan, SerpentofDarkness, TysonRoarPeddieRocks13, brharrypotter7, littlegirlwarrior, vaquier2, westernlife**

**Thanks To All Who Favorited The My Story: Artemis-Max-Katniss-McLean, Ramyfan, TysonRoarPeddieRocks13**

**All if you guests and wanted to what know leave you email in the review section so I can notify you when I update.**

**Thank You All For The Support.**

**_Carissa101_  
**


	3. Chapter Three

**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. La Di Da. I hope you enjoy this chapter La Di Da. Review, favorite and follow if you like. Wait. I think I forgot the tune. Oh** **well. Di Dum Di Dum.**

Hermione Granger groaned as she looked at the sparkly black pair of stilettos Blaise had got her. She was never one for heels, she thought they stylish but they were uncomfortable and Hermione would never put herself in discomfort no matter how cute the shoes were. When she was younger she would put on her mother shoes just for funny but that all ended when she tripped and fell down the stairs busting out her two front baby teeth. Hermione made sure to burn all of the pictures with her without her teeth. If she could go back in time she would tell her younger self not to smile too big or at all in picture , but she pretty sure that her mother has some copies hide because she thought they are so "cute".

Hermione wondered if Blasie would notice if she didn't wear them, he probably would have a hissy fit. She sighed and gave in, she pushed her feet in to the three inch high shoes. She wobbled around, suddenly she tripped over her coffee table fall back on her butt with a loud thump that rang through her apartment. Hermione cursed under her breath. She knew she should have gotten rid of the god forsaken ugly coffee table her parents bought her for her housewarming party. Hermione parents were dentists not interior room designer, so they didn't have the eye for good decor. Hermione wanted to throw up when her parent brought that awful sickly green colored had oddly colored geometric shapes on it that looked like a pre-school had drew them. There was a long awkward silence when they first showed it to her. Hermione didn't want to seem ungrateful for the gift ,so, she faked a squeal and grabed her parents in a tight hug , and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Oh my merlin's beard I love it." she squealed when she wanted to groan. Her parents beamed at her.

"Hermione we knew you would love it." her mother said. Ron snickered, Hermione shot him a glare that made him shut up.

"Yeah your mother found some Parisian interior designer who said this would look great in your living room."Her father added. Hermione quietly cursed the "Parisian Designer" for their ugly choice of furniture. Every day after that Hermione would wishes she could get rid of the ugly eyesore that clashed with virtual everything in her living room, but her parents come over every year for Christmas and they would ask what happen to it and she didn't have the heart to tell them that she loathes that thing more than she did Malfoy. She even tried spells to change the color none of it made it look and better if not worse. Hermione groaned as she picked herself up off the floor. With a few quick little charms Hermione made the shoes comfortable and easy to walk in. She then she grabs her stuff and headed to the office.

* * *

Hermione wasn't use to people whispering and staring but today she got more than her healthy dose of that. The guard downstair didn't recognize her and almost had her arrested and Hermione would be damn if she let herself get arrested again.

Hermione remembers vividly the first time she was arrested. Her, Ron and Harry had went out to a pub for a quick drink at a muggle pub, little did she know that Ron was an angry drunk who couldn't hold his liquor and Harry was giggling one. After one drank Ron started shouting curse words all over the place. He was get angry for no reason. He started to yell at the peanut bowl for be empty then he was irritated with with the pub owners for not having toilet paper. Harry was laughing at everything and anything that came out of Ron's and Hermione's mouths. He bursted out laughing when the bartender asked him if he wanted some water. Hermione grew irritated with every pass moment so finally she decided to force the drinks out of her friends hands. Harry was pretty easy but Ron had a tight grip on the cup. Hermione struggled to get it out of her hand when suddenly she flew back and knock over the drink of some big guy.

"He said are you trying to start a fight little lady." He boomed putting his hand on her shoulder. Hermione wasn't afraid of him with a twist of her wand she could have him knocked out but this was muggle bar not a wizarding one. Suddenly out of nowhere a fist came flying at the guy's face and that fist belong to none other than Ron Weasley the angry drunk.

"Get your dirty hands off of her." Ron slurred angrily. Harry was still at his stool laughing his ass off thinking this situation was funny. Not soon after Ron punched the big guy did his goonies get up looking pissed. Hermione tug arm trying to tell him they should leave but that seemed to only make him angrier.

"Hey punk, did you just punch our boss." One of the beefy looking baboon said.

"Yeah I didn't want are you gonna..." But Ron didn't finish because the boss had gotten up off the floor and punch him back. Suddenly fist started to fly everyone in the bar exempting Hermione and Harry who was roaring mad with laughter on the floor because some one took his chair to throw, was include in the mega bar fight. Hermione was in the middle of it ducking and trying to avoid fly away fist.

"That when someone yelled "The policemen are coming." Police. Hermione panicked she had to find Ron and grab Harry and get out of there but they could apparate in front of a whole room of muggles. Merlin's beard why I'd her friends have to be sloppy drunks. Everyone scattered and ran off in different directions leaving Hermione, Ron Harry and a few knocked out guys. Ron was on the floor groaning, he had a bloody nose and a busted lip. Harry was also groaning clutching stomach for laughing so much. Hermione tried to help Ron up when he threw up all over the floor. Hermione sighed. All of sudden the police bursted on to the scene holding taser and sticks for subduing rowdy hooligans. Their eyes fell to Hermione and the rest of the people in the room. Darn it they were late again but there was no way they would let the boss known they failed again. That would mean no coffee breaks and doughnuts for a three months and being stuck on traffics duty. So they made the decision to arrest everyone in the room including the the badly beat up guy who threw up and the floor,the laughing maniac on the floor in the back and a girl who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. They didn't know who was guilty or not so they would just arrest everybody. The pulled in the hull and register them in the system.

Hermione was thrown in a cell with a bunch of ruff and tuff looking women. They growled at her first but soon they warmed up to her, by the time Hermione Granger got out she was an honorary member of the Hell Flowers biker gang. They even gave her a leather jacket and told her if she was having any trouble to call them. Hermione learned her lesson that day never ever go out drinking anywhere with Harry and Ron.

Hermione terrible snapped out of her memory when the guard asked for her badge,she showed him her badge and looked at and then at her, he did this few times before letting her in.

When Hermione enter the coffee room she heard someone cup crack and a angry voice say, "Dammit Terry, what the hell !". Hermione turned around to find Terry Boot mouth out with awe, which made Hermione smirk a bit.

"Like what you see huh Terry?" Blaise asked coming up to Hermione putting his arm on her shoulder. Terry seem to had been frozen with a surprised face. Someone said "Damn Hermione way to make Terry eat his words." Everyone laughed expected Terry who was still stunned.

Finally he snapped back to his sense and said "Bloody hell,Blaise what the hell I'm gonna lose this bet for sure, who can resist her when she looks like that." Hermione looked at Blaise who had a smug look on his face like he was enjoying every minute of this. Terry was pissed , how the hell was he supposed to know that Hermione Granger would come back look like a freaking super model. He would damn if he was Blaise servant for a year he would soon be crucio then be like a house elf for Blaise. Blaise was very amused with Terry's expression this was too good to be true. Blaise had already thought a list of 1000+ things he would force Terry to do in a year. Blaise smiled evilly to himself. 'Ah life is good.' he thought to himself.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in an irritable mood this morning. He hadn't sleep a wink since that article came out. He was wondering if it would affect their business and tint his reputation, if only he could get his hands on Rita Skeeter he would ring her boney neck. He was lost in his thoughts when he had bumped into something or someone. He growled who was the idiot who wasn't looking where they were going. The that idiot was none other than Hermione Granger. He should of know she the only one who walks around like chicken with her head cuts, she cause more accidents than any other employee that has passed through here. For some odd reason something about her was off but he couldn't tell what. She seem different today. Then he realized she hair was in sleek waves down her back with blonde highlight at the end. She was wearing fashionable clothing. Draco couldn't help but stare but there was no way he would let her see he was surprised at her new look. He looked at her with his usual poker face. Hermione glared at him.

"Miss Granger would you mind not running around like a chicken with their head cut off. I don't need to remind you that you've caused more accidents than anyone in this office." he said in an icy voice. He caught her rolling her eyes and mumbling something under her breath.

"I'm sorry Malfoy sir next time I'll make sure not to break too many bones." she said cheekily. Draco glared at her but that didn't even fazed her, she just brush past him and walked into her office.

If there was anyone who could make Draco angry it would be Hermione Granger. She was the most cheeky employee he'd ever came across. She was alway making snarky and sly remarks to just about everything. They were always at each other throats. Their feud went all the way back to their time at Hogwarts. She in a trouble making gang with Potty and the Weasel. It irritated him that the muggleborn always got better marks then him. A muggleborn got better grades than him, a Malfoy that was unacceptable so said his father. But it came to him as a surprise to find her working at his family business. Being higher up than her amused him greatly, he saw this as his chance to get his revenge for them turning him into a ferret. He shuddered a bit think of his time as a ferret. But it was harder then it seem because Hermione Granger wasn't one to broken easily. He hate to admit it but she work hard and Draco grudgingly give her promotions because she seem like the only one in the office who had an IQ larger than her shoe size. That is why he hate to have to tell her that he need her to come with him on an important business trip. He cringed at the thought of them being alone together, but it had to be done.

He casually walked in to her office she didn't seem to notice him , she was busily working at her desk.

Draco cleared his throat unneededly loud, Hermione's head snapped up and she raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Granger unfortunately I need you to accompany me on a important business trip next weekend. So I will need you to book a hotel room please." He told her. She glared at him.

"Why did you pick me ?" she asked.

"Don't asks question just comply." he replied. Hermione smirked which made Draco feel unsettling. What is she playing at.

"Well unfortunately for you I have plan this weekend so find someone else, plus you wouldn't wants a liability going along with you." she lied. She was all to happy to turn down the Pureblood Git.

"Cancel your plan because I'm not asking you I'm telling you that on next week Friday morning you and I will be on a plane to Liverpool." he snapped.

"Well I'm tell you I have plan that can't be canceled, so find someone else please." she said feeling more and more heated as he stood there talking to her.

"What are you plans?" he asked feeling highly enraged that she dared to not to comply with his simple request. He pretty sure he asked nicely.

"My great- aunt's funeral." Hermione lied again. Draco squinted his eyes at her.

"Well you'll just have to write her a card." he said bluntly, he smirks when he caught her surprised look mixed in with pure anger. "So Miss Granger make sure you have a suitcase and your passport is all in check. and make sure not to forget to book the hotel room." and with that he walked off feeling just a little bit satisfied with himself.

* * *

Hermione huffed loud to herself.'Damn that arrogant bastard.' she thought. Hermione would rather be at home alone with Crookshank eating chinese takeout. Why did he have to pick her of all people. Draco was a self- made man who worshiped his creator. Hermione believe that Draco was the type to have no enemies, but to intensely dislike by his friends. She was mumbling angrily to herself when Blaise enter her office beaming at her.

"Hermione you look like you could Avada Kedavra somebody right about now." Blaise commented.

"That bastard Malfoy chose me to accompany him on a business trip." she huffed.

"Wake up and smell the roses Hermione there is the perfect opportunity to seduce him with his you womanly charms. You can even use my mating date" he said to her as she tried to the shimmy but looked like a obese snake having a spaz attack. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sight of co- worker odd and unattractive dance.

"Seriously Blaise I rather be Crucio , then be with him longer than a couple minutes." she said to him. He was about to answered her when her phone rang. She answered it "Hello." Hermione answered.

"Hey Mione do you wanna have lunch with me and Luna today?" the voice was most definitely belonged to Ginny.

"Yeah ok, where at?" Hermione asked her.

"This new restaurant the The Three Season and Cauldron." she answered.

"Ok I'll be when I'm done with some stuff I have to do, so I'll see you soon." she told Ginny hanging up. Blaise made a pouting face.

"I wanted to the Three Season and Cauldron too."

"Blaise it just lunch." she answered him.

"Just Lunch, just lunch." he yelled. Hermione looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "Hermione The Three Season and Cauldron is the most popular restaurant. Do you know how hard it is to get a table? I mean I had to wait three hours on hold just to find out they were booked until next year december." Blaise rant.

"Ok I get it Blaise it hard to get a table. With all this craze the food better great not mediocre." Hermione said.

"The food is unbelievably good. I heard thing about it, they say on bite sends you to heaven and back. That it can cure almost any disease and some billionaire paid my weight in gold for a recipe only to be turned down. Does this sound like mediocre food to you" he ranted.

"Sound like a gossip and nonsense to me." Hermione stated in tone that said she didn't want to argue.

"You don't deserve to even step foot in there." Blaise whispered squinting his eyes at Hermione. He turned to go when Hermione said. "Blaise wait."

"Blaise can you to do a favor for me?" Hermione asked.

"Why?What is?" he asked.

"I need you to book a hotel room for me." She told him.

"Why should I ?" he asked sounding like a little child.

"Because if you do you can come to lunch with me." she bribed him.

"Alright you got yourself a deal." he said leaving her office.

Blaise Zabini love to watch other people shenanigans, but most of all he loved creating it. He a small smile creeped out on his face as he watched his computer screen. Hermione was in for a big surprise.

* * *

A beautiful brunette was currently strolling down Diagon Alley she turned her shoulder to she if she was being followed before turning the corner to Knockturn. She was shaking with fear. ' How are they going to take it.' she thought. She walked into a darkly lit pub and sat at the corner in the far back. Not that anyone could tell be there was someone else sating at her table with her.

"You failed me Astoria." the voice hissed.

"I'm sorry Master but he still hasn't given it to me." she replied.

"Don't make excuse you said you could do it." they spat coldly."I don't like to be disappointed,other have failed me and ended badly." Astoria tensed up try to shake the thought of what happened to the others.

"Please Master give me more time." she plead. "I'll use a love potion."

"No, no love potions that won't work at all. If he is to give it to you it must be true love."

Astoria lips quivered. What was she going to do? She need to get Draco to give it to her.

"I will give you one more chance."they said. "Fail me again if you dare. No get out of my sight you insolent useless girl." Astoria got up quickly out of her chair. "Thank you Master you're so gracious." she said quickly leaving the table. She didn't dare not turn back to take another look. She knew that her life depend on her getting the item.

* * *

Ginny and Luna idly chat to themselves as they waited for Hermione to arrived.

"What taking her so long." Ginny complained.

"She was probably got stuck by some Hympe." Luna said dreamily. Ginny smiled weakly at her friend she was used to her crazy ideas. That when she saw Hermione and behind her she couldn't believe her eyes… a guy. Hermione had a boyfriend and didn't tell her.

"Sorry I'm late." Hermione said as she slid in to the chair. "This is Blaise Zabini my _co -worker_." she added as she picked up the menu. Blaise smiled at the ladies and sat down. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you Blaise, I'm Ginny Potter and this is Luna Weasley." she said to him. Him smiled at both at Luna and Ginny.

"So, Hermione, Ernie wanted you to call him." Ginny said to her friend who was intently staring at the restaurant menu. Hermione lifted her head. "I won't call him." she answered.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because he not my type." she told Ginny as she went back to looking at the menu. Ginny sighed not wanting to argue she instead looked at Blaise and gave a weak smile.

"So Blaise has anyone in the caught Hermione eye in the office to prompt her sudden change in appearance?" Ginny asked. Hermione stared at Ginny she knew it was weird she didn't mention her change, she thought maybe she just didn't notice. But of course nothing passes Ginny Potter. Hermione prayed that Blaise wouldn't say something stupid or not tell her about the bet.

Blaise looked at Hermione and then back at Ginny. He smirked this lunch could be interesting.

"Oh yes someone has." Blaise said. Hermione who was taking big worried gulps of water nearly choked and glared at Blaise trying to tell him to be quiet, he paid no heed.

"Really who?" Ginny said excitedly,that she was spot on.

"Our boss Draco Malfoy." He said in matter-of-fact tone. Now it was Ginny's turn to spit out her water.

"What?" Her and Luna said in unison. They both looked at a blushing and angry Hermione wide eyed. Blaise had a very smug look on his face happy with handy work took a sip of water looking the scene before him. He knew this isn't how he should repay Hermione for taking him out to lunch but he just couldn't help himself.

Hermione wasn't talking so he decide to talk for her. "Oh yes Hermione had a crush on Malfoy for a while know." Blaise told the girls. Then he motion them in toward him so he could whisper. "She trying to catch his attention but doesn't know how,can you give her a few pointers." Hermione couldn't hear what he told them, but raised an eyebrow knowing Blaise he said something stupid.

Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled. "So Hermione I was thought you hate his guts." Ginny said to her.

Hermione didn't know what to say she could tell them she was trying to seduce him for a bet or go along with Blaise's lie. "I things just happened." She said going along with the latter.

"Oh that so there is a thin line between love and hate." Ginny said giggling but she knew something was up Hermione Granger doesn't just fall in love, if Hermione didn't want to tell her, she would get the truth out of her later.

"But Luna has some good news also." Ginny added beaming at her friend.

"I'm pregnant." Luna said in a sing song voice.

"Now that you mention it you're glowing, no radiating more like." Hermione said. Hermione couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness come over,all her friends were happily married with kids and she was still alone. Not that didn't mind that but every once in a while it one get lonely. Hermione could never find someone who holds her interest or even understands her. Hermione repressed her depressing thoughts and smiled at Luna, who was beaming at everybody.

"I know my mother will be happy about the new edition to the Weasley family." Ginny cooed.

Blaise and Hermione felt a little awkward at the table as the two ladies busily chatted about morning sickness, mood swing and other pregnant pangs, but felt relieved when the waiter came to take their orders.

"Hermione you wanted pointers will here is one make plenty of eye contact." Ginny stated. Hermione kept a gag ,every time she looked at Malfoy made her want to punch him.

"Another help him relax." Ginny continued.

"Yeah like give him a massage." Blaise added "If a girl gave me a massage I would marry he on the spot." Hermione was repulsed, didn't like looking at how could she touch him.

"You know what I heard." Luna interrupted. "Pomegranates help a man's sex drive."

"Yeah Hermione slip him some pomegranates juice." Blaise wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"They say wearing lots of red helps." Ginny interjected. Hermione always had a fondness for the color red.

"Malfoy told me he likes when a woman smell natural so lay of the perfume." Blaise said as the waiter place a plate in front of him. "Also I speak for all men when I said I love when a girl eats chocolate in front of me." Hermione raised an eyebrow who like to see a girl eating chocolate.

"Blaise you're not like every men your taste in women are weird." Hermione told him. Blaise stuck his tongue out at her.

"The way to a man heart is food that was true for Ron." Luna said sticking her fork in to her steak.

Hermione was red as beet listen to their pointers when finally she had a enough and said "Ok I think I heard enough pointer. Let's eat and not talk about that please." Ginny and Blaise laughed at their friend's reaction and Luna was globing down her food not pay any attention. They complied with Hermione's plead and didn't bring up anything about the subject. Hermione was relieved they end their awkward convo so she could eat in peace. The food was great just like Blaise had said not that she would tell him that.

* * *

**If your wondering what an Hympe is an Imp a medieval mythical creature believed to offspring of the devil. **

**vaquier2; I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter and had a good laugh.**

**RamyFan; I happy you were offend and I too wanted to see more about Gryffindor and Slytherin in the book. Maybe she'll come out with a book about the founders.**

**Just Being Here; Thank you for your comment and I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Loveable Leo: Thanks so much for the compliment I did think anyone would like my story.**

**I bet you guys can't wait to see what mischief Blaise stirred up in the upcoming chapter.**

**I'm kind giving shoutout to everyone at the end of my chapter in the Author's Notes section. Also I'll try to update once or twice a week.**

**Shoutout to my followers; Annieamwl, Artemis-Max-Katniss-McLean, Bookz24, NotoriousNat, Dreamgrint, Just by Being Here, Kalyra-Anne, LDB672, littlegirlwarrior, Loveable Leo, Paulina1611, Ramyfan, SerpentofDarkness, TysonRoarPeddieRocks13, vaquier2, westernlife,**

**Shout to my Favorites; Artemis-Max-Katniss-McLean, Ramyfan, The Anonymous Witch,TysonRoarPeddieRocks13,**

**Shout to all those who reviewed:NotoriousNat, brharrypotter7, Loveable Leo, Just by Being Here, Ramyfan, vaquier2,**

**Thank for all the support and if you ejoyed this chapter don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**

~Carissa101~


	4. Chapter Four

**I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy.**

Draco Malfoy groaned as he looked at his watch. 'Where the hell is she." he said. Leave it to Granger to make them miss their flight. He impatiently tapped his foot and looked around at the people who were hustling through the airport. He hated airports if it was up to him he would have just flooed to the place but unfortunately the person they were doing business with all a mudbl…..no muggleborn. Who wanted them to experience the the joys of flying in the air. If Darco really wanted to fly he would have ridden on a damn broom. He just couldn't understand muggles and their odd contractions. He knew he couldn't last one day without magic. Magic did just about everything for him. Who needs to wipe their bum when they can just charm the toilet paper to wipe it for them, who needs to flush the toilet when it does itself. Muggles really didn't know what they are missing.

Draco looked at his clock for the last time when a certain muggleborn approached him.

"Sorry I'm late." they said out of breath. "But Blaise appeared out of no where and was holding me up and I had to take a cab and let me tell you did you know that…."

"I don't need excuses Granger let's just get going." he said flatly cutting her off looking past her at the entrance gate. Hermione rolled her eyes. "What an arrogant git.' Hermione was telling the truth she was just about to leave when Blaise popped in to her apartment and tried to slip something in to her bag, then gave her tips on seducing Malfoy. It didn't help that Hermione could get her suitcase to close and that she kind of woke up late. On top of that she couldn't just apparate in public infront of a bunch of muggles. She had to take a cab, it took forever because their was a parade this morning for gay and lesbian pride. Hermione had never see so many trannies in her life. This one woman- man thing dressed as the muggle queen came up and kissed the cab window leaving a kiss mark in their odd lipstick color. When she had finally reached the airport she had to got through the metal detector and for some reason it kept beeping. Hermione thought she was losing her mind this morning with all the crap that had happen.

* * *

Hermione stomach growled as she sat down in her seat, Hermione realized that she was hungry she didn't get any breakfast. She blushed a bit hoping Malfoy didn't hear because she knew he would say something like this 'Granger I suggest you tame that wild beast in your stomach because I refuse to sit next to you the whole flight hearing that thing growl.'

She looked over at him it didn't seem like he noticed. It wasn't until a stewardess came that he spoke.

"Excuse me miss could you get something to eat for my friend." He said smiling politely at the young stewardess making her blush a bit. "Umm sure." the stewardess said walking towards the back.

"Thank You." Hermione whispered. She couldn't believe that he just did something nice.

"No need to thank me Granger." he said staring out at the window.

It took about another 20 minutes or so for all the seat to be filled. There was a young mother and her son sitting behind Hermione and Draco. The young child began to throw hissy fit before the plane took off and began to cry while kicking Malfoy seat. Hermione tried to stifle the giggles that wanted out when she saw Malfoy face of discomfort as the boy repeatedly kicked his chair. Draco wanted to hex the muggle child silly. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes hoping this would help soften the anger that wanted to bubble hell, he hate little kids they were annoying ,messy and too damn much to handle. Draco never really wanted kids but he would have one, just one ,to keep his nagging parents happy and off his back.

"Excuse me kid but could you stop you're kicking my friend chair and it very uncomfortable." Draco heard Hermione say. He sneered he didn't need her help.

"Shut up Lady." the brat answered as he kicked Malfoy chair even harder. Hermione frowned at him then looked at the mother who was fiddling with her hands. 'Can't even take control of your kid lady.' Hermione thought.

"Well in you stop I'll give you twenty buck." Hermione said smiling at the boy whose face lite up. So the kid knows the value of money.

"Ok I'll stop." The boys said dropping his feet and putting his hand out. Hermione pulling out a crisp 20 out her purse and handing it to the kid who greedly snachted it up. She looked at Malfoy whose eyes were still closed.

"Are you going to say thank you." she said

"Why should I never asked for your help." he replied.

"Ok I'll just tell the brat to start kicking you chair."

Malfoy sigh and open his eyes looking intently into Hermione's making a small blush creep up on her face. "Thank You Granger." he said flatly and turned his face to the window. Hermione couldn't help but smiled at his reaction. She pulled out a pair of headphones and let music flood her ears.

* * *

It felt like forever until their plane landed. Draco happily hopped out of his seat never again would he ride a plane filled with annoying muggles, it was no place for a Malfoy. He tried to take a nap but there was a man in front of them who was snoring loudly, Draco had to fight the urge all flight not to hex his mouth shut.

When they reached the lobby of the airport there was someone waiting for them with a sign.

"Malfoy Enterprise." the young man dressed in all black asked politely.

"Yes." Draco answered. The man nodded and lead them to a limo that was waiting outside. Hermione mouth opened in awe she had never rode in a limo before she bet Draco hasn't either though he wouldn't show it. The young open the door for them and they both got in. Draco let out a sigh and rubbed his temple.

"Nervous ?" Hermione asked. he scoffed at her question. Nervous him? No way he was just tired and feeling very irritated.

"Why do you care?" he answered.

"Just wondering that all jeez don't get so defensive." Hermione snapped back at him. They sat in silence the whole ride. Finally the door open and they got out. Hermione looked at the enormous building in front of her, it was just a little small then Malfoy Enterprise Headquarters.

"Close your mouth Granger and let's go in." Draco snapped at her. Hermione growled as she followed him inside.

"Draco Malfoy nice to see you again." a handsome man with brown hair and bright blue eyes said greeting them both. His smiled was so dazzling it almost blinded Hermione.

"Ah nice to see you again Liam McGuffin." Draco said with a forced smile shaking the man's hand.

"And who might this lovely lady be ?" he asked eyeing Hermione, making her very uncomfortable.

"This is Hermione Granger my Junior executive director." Draco said introducing Hermione.

"Nice to meet you ." Liam said taking Hermione hand and kissing her hand, most women would've been swooned by the gesture Hermione cringed he lips felt odd on her skin. Liam lips lingered a little too long on Hermione hand and she wanted to pull away but didn't want to be rude, Draco looked over seeing her discomfort and cleared his throat loudly.

Liam head snapped up. "Sorry about that." Liam apologized shooting a wink Hermione way that made her wanted to go and crawl under a rock.

"Let's get to business shall we." Liam said walking toward the stairs.

* * *

Anyone but Hermione would've have found that business meeting to boring as hell but she was very intrigued by the graphs and presentations. Hermione was always a lover of organization this way she took this job after graduating, Ron and Harry thought her job was boring and decide to be aurors, though it took them a while to pass the test.

Draco and Hermione were about to leave when Liam stopped them. "Everyone going out for dinner and drinks why don't you come along Draco." Draco would have love to deny his invite but it wouldn't be polite, so he grudgingly agreed. 30 minutes later the found themselves in a muggles restaurant. Liam sat next to Hermione and across Draco. He was uncomfortably too close to Hermione but she didn't want to say anything.

'What is with this creep.' Hermione thought. After ordering their meal Liam tried to engage in a conversation with Hermione.

"So what made you want to work for Malfoy Enterprise ?" he asked her taking a sip of his water.

"Ummmm." Hermione really didn't know that answers because for some reason she was drawn to the company out of all the other she looked at even thought it was owned by her childhood enemy and bully. "I was just drawn to I guess." Malfoy looked at he curiously he always wonder why out of all the companies she could go to she pick his out of the pile.

"I see you can't say. Maybe you were attracted to the young handsome and successful CEO." Liam replied. Hermione choked on her water and looked to Malfoy who had his usual face of indifference on. "Am I right?" Liam asked her. Hermione her head no. "I just wanted to work there that's all and I had some friends there too so I seem like a good choice." answered him.

"Oh I see, well if Draco ever treats you bad you can always come and work for me." He said. "I make sure to treat you right." he whispered brushing his hand up against her thigh and give it a squeeze which made her cringe slid away from him a bit, blushing madly. 'Bloody hell what a creepy prat.' she thought to herself.

"You know I think I have to go to the bathroom." Hermione said quickly getting up,if she stayed a second longer she would have cursed the creep into oblivion. Draco saw Liam eyes trail Hermione as she left with a predatory like smile on his face.

"Leave her alone Liam."Draco hissed at Liam.

"Why should I , is she your personal pet or something." He heard the creepy prat answer.

"No but she is my employee and I'll be damn if I sit and watch you violate her in public. Have some respect or else I'll never do business with you again and I'll make sure to tell everyone you're pervert and about you creepy obsession with call girls." Draco threatened t giving a look that made the other man shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Fine have it your way Malfoy." Liam hiss turning his attention to mousy petite girl sitting at his left. He whispered something in her ear that made her turn bright red. Liam didn't care he would have Draco's little pet another day when he wasn't around to guard her like a mutt and his bone. He would play with her a bit for taking the her in for the kill. Maybe even knock her up just to irritate the hell out of Malfoy.

Draco shook his head to himself,he dislike the creepy git but he had to do business with him.

Hermione came back to her seat. As she sat down she notice that Liam gave her a cold look and was currently groping a mousy girl under the table. 'Good pay no attention to me you perverted bastard.' It didn't take to long for the waiter to bring their food. Hermione happily ate. Her and Draco both sat quietly listen to the conversations that filled the table. They decide not to stay for drink but instead retire for the night.

* * *

Draco rang the bell and an old lady came over to them.

"Name please." she asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Ok here we go room 201." she said. A small smile creeped up on her lips which made Draco little uncomfortable.

"Just one room."

"That's all that was under your name." she said. Draco looked over at Hermione who turned her head the other way. She cursed Blaise under her breath. She was going to get him Monday.

"Thank You." Draco said politely.

The elevator was silent until Draco spoke. "Ok let's make some rules since you forgot to book another room, and I don't want to be put in a compromising position. Rule one I use the bathroom first. Rule two stay on your side of the room at all time. Rule three no snoring. Rule four change in the bathroom ok." He finished running off his rules.

Hermione frowned at him. He thinks she snores. Change in the bathroom. Who does he think she is? She would never put her body on display for Malfoy of all people. Stay on your side of the room. He wish that she would curl up next to him in bed. He used the bathroom first. Well she just see about that she'll make the excuse that she on her period.

The door open and the two of them walked out. Draco stopped in front of the door and slid in the key. It flashed green to say it accepted and then came a loud click to tell them it was unlocked. Hermione mouth drop out when she saw the room and Draco usual face of indifference slip of to one of utter shock and disgust.

"Is this some kind of joke Granger because I'm not going to laugh." he growled.

Hermione was paying no attention to him her eyes were scanning the room that was bright red with heart painted all over the wall, there was a disco ball on the ceiling, worst of all there was a big heart shaped bed in the middle of the room with rose petals scatter across it. There lights were dim. Hermione was going to hex Blasie in to the next millenium when she saw him, that if Malfoy didn't kill her first.

"UHHH." was all Hermione could get out as she felt Draco's greys eyes boring into her skin angrily.

"Granger, you stay here there must be some mistake I'll go to talk to the desk lady because there is no way in hell you could be that utterly stupid you would book a love room." hissed as he turned around.

* * *

"There must be some mistake." Draco said

"No for the last time that the room under your name."

"Then change it give me another room, better yet give me two room and I'll pay you double for each." he plead.

"Did you two have some kind of lover querl or something." the old woman said to Draco."Because you guys can overcome that. I've been told that room has special powers. Couples always come back happy the next day after spending the night there. So,no I won't give you another room be a man and take action before that pretty girl finds someone who pleases her." Draco wanted to curse at the old hag.

How dare she think him and Granger were some couple looking for a late night rendezvous.

Draco took his defeated angrily walked back to the room to find Granger already changer in her clothes. She was wearing a pink tank top with a pair of shorts. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. Draco eyes lingered on her legs for a bit. Who knew Granger had such great legs, they were a milkly color and looked silky smooth.

"I wonder what it would feel like to touch them.'

But he shook those thought out of his head. 'This is Granger were talking about, get it to gather Draco.' the voice in his head told him.

'But Astoria's legs never looked that great. i just want to touch them just once.'

"Don't tell me you're attracted to bushy haired muggleborn know it all.'

'But she not bushy hair anymore.'

Hermione felt his eyes on her blushed little did she know of the battle that was going on in his head. She tuged a but at the shorts. Blaise had put them in her bag it was either this or the skimpy lingerie he also added. And hell would have to freeze over first before she wore the latter.

"Umm so did you get another room ?" Hermione asked bring Draco out of his thoughts.

"No." he sighed and looked her in the eyes. Hermione was starled there weren't the usual cold grey eyes, but some eles. But what?

"I'll sleep in the bathroom you can have the bed." Draco said picking up his bag trying to keep his eyes off of her.

"Oh ok." Hermione whispered. Why was he being so nice she thought he would kick her out or something. Draco walked toward the bathroom.

"Umm good night." Hermione said. Draco stopped and turned to her, she was blushing still.

"Good night." he replied. He tried to fight the warm smile that wanted to cross his face but he could fight it no longer and spread across like the Black plague in the middle ages. Knowing that he just showed Hermione a smiled that give to no but his mother he quickly walked into the bathroom and locked the door leaving behind a puzzled Hermione.

* * *

'Did Draco Malfoy just smile at me?" Hermione thought to herself.

'No it was just a trick of the light he would never smile at me never.'

'Oh yes he did smile at you and I was also enjoying the view of your legs.'

'No he wasn't he was probably thinking of something awful to say.'

'Whatever Hermione he might have liked what he saw, which will make seducing him easier.'

'Whatever to you too….Why am I arguing with myself.'

"I don't know you tell me.'

"Ugh so frustrating." Hermione said to herself falling back on the bed. She needed something to keep her mind off of Malfoy. But what? She looked at the remote laying down on that dress, she picked it up and turned it on. She flipped through the pay-view movies.

"One Night in Paris. Sounds good." Hermione said to herself. The movie began with two girls going to Paris for spring break next it flipped to them at the club do a rather vaguer dance on some hot guys boys. Hermione didn't know how it went from them in the club to a erogtic sex sence. Hermione was startled when the girls started to moan loudly and the guys was growling like a feral dog. Hermione covered her eyes and fumbled with the remote she tried to turn off the volume but it went up instead , finally she found the power button. She sighed to herself and laid back in the bed. She hoped that Draco was a heavy sleeper or the bathroom was sound proof. Hermione stared intensely at the door waiting for Malfoy to come out and say something but the door didn't even budge. Hermione was relieved, she didn't know Draco was laying in the tub laughing to himself thinking 'Maybe I should have told her not watch anything on the pay-view because it all porn.'

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to find herself rolled up like a burrito in all of the red silk sheets of the bed. She yawned and looked around the room, remembering all the events of the pass day. She thought of Malfoy, that creep Liam, Malfoy, Blaise who she was going to hex and finally again her thought landed on Malfoy again. She got up out of the big heart bed and walked towards the bathroom and when she was just about to knock the door flew open and she came face to face with a shirtless Malfoy. Hermione couldn't help but gawk at his abs they were lean and smooth and pale skin had drips of water on it. Hermione blushed this is most naked she had seen a man, Ron and Harry don't count because they were like brothers to her and they sure as hell didn't look like this.

"Granger didn't you mother teach you it not polite to stare." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione frowned at him. "I wasn't staring."

"Sure you weren't you like most women liked what they saw." he said looking smugly at Hermione. She frowned at him. " I need to use the bathroom." He moved out of her way. 'Yup it must have been a trick of the light.' she thought closing the bathroom door behind her.

Hermione couldn't wait for the plane to land so she could go home for a much need R&R.

"I'll see you Monday Granger." Draco said to her.

"Yeah umm see you later." she said back walking away. She could help but feel as if he was watching her as she left. Not that not right her mind was playing tricks on her again.

* * *

**A/N : **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and you'll be seeing more of the creep Liam because I kinda of enjoy his character. **

**Kate: Thank you I'm very glad you like it. You'll see more of Astoria and who she works for in later chapters and I'll also revel what it is that caught their interest.**

**hp fan: Thank You for the comment.**

**Jumpers Jam: I fix some of the mistakes and hope you guy can tell me about any other mistakes you see.**

**dutch potterfan: I love Blaise too he so mischievous , but I think with his help I can jump start some of Hermione and Draco feeling for each other like in this chapter. Draco start to notice her now.**

**Shout to my followers; AFuglyCarrort, Annieamwl, Artemis-Max-Katniss-McLean, Bookluver132, Bookz24, Dreamgrint, I'm Done Believing, Just by Being Here, Kalyra-Anne, LDB672, Laraisabel, Loveable Leo, Loveable Leo, Paulina1611, Ramyfan, SerpentofDarkness, TysonRoarPeddieRocks13, angelica8051, brharrypotter7, keish, littlegirlwarrior, secretpipsqueek, takingflight4, westernlife,  
**

**Shout to those who Favorited my story: Artemis-Max-Katniss-McLean, Ramyfan, The Anonymous Witch, TysonRoarPeddieRocks13, dutch potterfan, secretpipsqueek,**

_**Carissa101**_


End file.
